Problems
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Brady's cutting and Mikayla's anorexic. It's a world gone wrong! As I said before, I suck at summaries. R&R! Co-written by: you only live once14. :) Rated T for minor cutting. Warning: May need tissues for how sad this story is.
1. Beginning

**Hey Guys! Welcome to my new story co-written with you only live once14(An auther at POK Fanfic). I hope you guys like it! This chapter is written by me. The next one is by you only live once14. Enjoy!:) **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Begining  
No P.O.V**  
Brady quickly ran up the stairs, making sure no one was following him. He had done yet another bad thing as the king and didn't want anyone to see him. He ran into his room and shut the door behind him. He locked it so no one can get in. He sat on his bed, letting tears fall down his face as he had his face hidden in his jacket hood. He had upset the people of Kinkow by accidentally tearing the village apart. **(I don't even know if that's possible. But, with Boomer and Brady as kings, anything is possible.)**

But, he was not to be blamed. He had been so forgetful lately, that he ruins everything that he touches. Brady had been acting strange for the past week. He did something he had never done before. Every night for the past week, he'd always cut himself. He's leave a cut on his arm, wrap it in a towel and go to sleep. He'd always think of himself as a terrible king and told no one of what he thought. He didn't even tell anyone about the cutting.

He'd always wear all black clothing. Black jeans, shirts, shoes, and jacket. He'd keep the sleeves of his jacket so no one can see the cuts. But Brady isn't the only one who started having problems.

Mikayla too, started to have problems. It's true. She had become anorexic. She'd barely eat. If she did, she would eat very little amounts of meals. Mikayla would always become dizzy and feel sick. Mason would worry about her, but, she said that she'd be fine. That was a lie. Every day, it would get worse. Mikayla wouldn't eat at all. She had been excused from her guard shift by her dad to rest up.

To everybody in the castle, Brady and Mikayla have been acting very strange. Everyone would worry about them so much.

Brady stayed in his room. He didn't move. He would just stay in place, sobbing. "Brady!" Boomer yelled at the other side of the door, "Come out!" But Brady wouldn't reply. Boomer got impatient and went to get Mason and Mikayla to help open the door.

"My king," Mason said, "You have to come out. Still no reply. Mason took out a key that was hid under the mat and opened the door. Him, Boomer, and Mikayla walked in. Boomer walked towards his brother, "Brady, come on. Get up and out. The villagers aren't angry anymore. You can come out."

Brady didn't reply again. He just stayed silent. Boomer walked back to Mason and Mikayla. He knew that he wasn't going to get his brother to move. Mikayla then volunteered to help. Mason and Boomer agreed and left the room.

Mikayla slowly walked to Brady. She sat down at the edge of his, "Brady, please talk to me." Mikayla said softly, 'Please. Just tell me what's wrong." Brady shrugged and didn't reply. Mikayla sat closer to Brady and Brady slowly lifted his head up. "I don't want to talk about it." Brady said. "Just please tell me. I won't tell anyone." Mikayla said.

"It would be easier for me to show then tell." Brady said. Mikayla was confused. Brady rolled up his jacket sleeves and showed Mikayla the cuts. Mikayla was shocked and froze at the scene of the cuts.

* * *

**That's chapter one written by me. Turn to the next chapter which is written by you only live once14 but put up and revised by me. :) **

**Don't forget to review! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44**


	2. Confesions and Decisions

**Chapter 2: Confesions and Decisions **

**By: you only live once14**

* * *

**Still No P.O.V**  
It was all surreal. Mikayla never expected Brady to be a one for deep emotions and stuff like this. She never thought he even knew this stuff. But it turns out she was terribly wrong. And now this raven haired boy was sitting before her with his sleeve rolled up and cuts showing. He was still crying. For a minute mikayla milled over the thought of telling Brady her secret but quickly discarded that as she didn't want anyone else to know, maybe this boy, but as to not put too much pressure on him right at this moment she decided against it.

One question in particular is why? Why would such a sweet boy do this? This mikayla did not know but was undecided whether or not to ask such a question. But the expression on her face must have told to much as Brady dried his face and asked "You want to know why, don't you?"

"Umm n-no w-well m-maybe" she stuttered. She suddenly felt very awkward as she didn't know if he wanted to open up. But he replied softly "I don't honestly know for sure but I know it is to do with not being a good king, I mean I'm always messing up. I just don't know how else to deal with it and well something else that I don't want to talk about."

"Okay, well first of all you're not a bad king honest you try your hardest and that's all you can do, and second don't worry you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."Mikayla replied just as soft  
"Thanks mikayla but I guess you're going to tell everyone else and tell me I have to stop right?" he said sadly.

"No not yet and you will have to stop eventually but not right now as I know how hard it is."

"Thanks but I don't want to ever stop I like it like this." the boy had now removed his hood and looked quite solemn.

"It can't go on like this forever." replied the now worried Mikayla.

"Yes it can." and with that Brady ran and locked himself in the bathroom. Mikayla just couldn't persuade him to come out so in the end she gave up and left. But not before on the way out she heard the bathroom cabinet door open and an almost silent gasp of pain escape raven haired boy's lips. Her heart shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

**You only live once14:  
****So that was me ihatethisforevercutter14 but now my name is you only live once14 so do you like it? By the way updates are hard as me and brakaylafan44 live in different time zones that are 8 hours apart! So well we will update whenever we can so be sure to follow and R&R and thanks for watching erm I mean reading lol  
Peace out love and chocolate and a virtual cookie for everyone who reads this (there nice aren't they I made them myself) lol  
Just call me Kat  
~You only live once14 **

**Brakayla Fan44: ****That's it for now! Please review! Thanks! BYE! :)**


	3. Worries

**Chapter 3: Talking**

**No P.O.V **

Mikayla left the room with a sad look on her face. She felt so much sympathy for the young king. She still couldn't believe that he could do such a thing. Mikayla walked out of the room and Boomer and Mason looked at her.

"So?"Boomer asked, worried, "Is he alright?" "Yes."Mikayla lied. "Oh, thank goodness."Boomer said. He and Mason then left. Mikayla went to her room without another word. She shut the door of her room and walked over to her desk.

She got out her diary that was hidden and started to write in it:

_Dear Dairy, _

_What I have seen today was very shocking. First, I see Brady accidentally destroying the village. Then, I see that he started cutting himself. I promised him not to tell , how can I not help but want to tell everyone. He needs help and has to stop doing this. He doesn't know how much people really care for him. He keeps thinking that he is a bad king, when really, he's not that bad. He's atleast trying to be the best king he can be._

_When I saw the cuts, at first, I didn't believe what I was looking at. And then, I thought that no way such a sweet guy like Brady would ever do that to himself. When he ran into the bathroom, I tried to stop him but couldn't. Knowing that I failed, I left the room. I heard a moan of pain. I felt so much sympathy for him that I just left the room. _

_I still can't believe that he cut himself. I just wish that I could help him. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mikayla Makoola _

Mikayla put her pen down and shut the dairy slowly. A tear drop rolled down her face as she thought of Brady. She couldn't stand thinking of how he just started cutting himself.

**In the Kings room...**

Brady had just finished cutting himself again. He moaned in a great amount of pain as he cut himself. He let tears run down his face as he dropped the knife and feel to his knees as the blood poured out quickly. He then wrapped his arm in a towel and just sat there, thinking of how he succeded cutting himself, again.

He remebered what Mikayla told him earlier. She mentioned of how he should stop but he didn't listen. He rolled up his sleeves and left the bathroom. Boomer entered the room, "Hey, bro. Are you alright?" "I'm fine."Brady said and quickly left the room.

He was going to go downstaris when he passed by Mikayla's room. He decided to go and talk to her. Brady knocked on the door. "Come in."Mikayla said. Brady walked opened the door and walked in.

Mikayla turned her head and Brady saw the look on her face. He saw that her eyes were red and puffy. He also saw that she had tear stains on her face, "Mikayla."Brady said softly. Mikayla stood up and hugged Brady. Brady hugged Mikayla back.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 3 by me, Brakayla Fan44. The next chapter will be written by you only live once14 and will be uploaded soon. Please Review!Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: you only live once14**

Mikayla P.O.V

Brady and I pulled away and we sat on my bed. I wondered why he had been like this this past week. He has changed so much that I'm still trying to help him.

"Brady, are you alright?"I asked the young king.

"What do you think, Mikayla?!"Brady said, practically yelling at me.

"Sorry! Just asking." I said looking to the ground.

"Sorry, I'm just haven't been myself lately."Brady said.

"What's wrong?" I asked friendly and concerned.

Brady P.O.V  
"Well," I spoke softly, "It's just everything has caught up to me lately: leaving my friends, family, messing up as king, failing to rule the country a-and w-well realizings m-my p-parents a-are d-d-dead and can't help me now."

By now the tears were flowing steadily down my cheeks as I told Mikayla what was wrong. "You see, I had realized recently that I had been doing everything wrong and that my parents were really dead and couldn't guide me in the right direction. I missed them sooo much. But there wasn't anything I could do even here on king now."

Mikayla P.O.V  
Aww! Now I see Brady's soft side and I feel sooo sorry for him. I know what it's like to lose my mom and I know it's not nice. I pulled Brady into a hug and we stayed like that for what felt like forever. Oh gosh! I hope he can't feel how fat I have gotten!

**You only live once14:**

**Kay I'm done I got writers block halfway through this I'll let brakaylafan44 write the next chapter. Sorry its short but I will make it extra-long when I do it next time. Thanks! Peace, Love and Chocolate  
-You only live once14 xx **

**Brakayla Fan44: **

**Sorry for how short it was. I had to fix A LOT of you only live once14's mistakes since she was hyper. I've really got to calm that girl down... **

**Lol. Anyway's the next chapter will be written by me and uploaded soon. It will be longer than this chapter. I promise! Thanks! BYE! :) **

**P.S-Don't forget to review! :)**


	5. Denying the Truth

**Denying the Truth**

**By:Brakayla Fan44**

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V **

I quickly pulled away from the hug. Brady raised his eyebrow. I got up and walked to my dresser. Brady, who was still confused by my actions, walked towards me. "Mikayla,"Brady said. "What's wrong?"

Not wanting to tell him, I tried my best not to talk. "It's nothing,"I said. I stomped out of my room, to denile to talk. My dad and Boomer saw me, but I just kept walking. I would walk to were my feet would take me.

I ended up in the jungle. I sat down on a rock and proseced what had happened this week. Brady cutting, and me not eating. Why did I have to stop eating anyways? I just had become way to isecure about my looks that I would barely eat.

I keep thinking that I would eat so much that I gained weight. Why would I care about my looks? I never do! That doesn't really make any sense to me at all. I just probably felt so confused and didn't know what to do. Aways getting headaches and becoming dizzy. Why am I doing this to myself?

I see all these girl on magazignes with a lot of make-up on and I usually don't want to be like them. I'm not a girly-girl or anything like that. I just don't understand what's gotten into me. I don't know what to do right now. I'm just so confused at the moment.

**Brady's P.O.V**

Mikayla ran out of the room when I asked here what was wrong. Was it something I said? I walked out of the room but fell faintly onto the floor. I had cut myself so many times that I had lost a lot of blood. I groaned in pain as I became lightheaded. The last thing I saw was Boomer Mason running towards me.

**A few minutes later...**

I had regained consisnice and woke up in my room. I was sitting on my bed an saw Mason and Boomer talking to the shaman. I slowly sat up but saw that I had an ice pack on my head. I looked to my left and saw that my jacket sleeve was rolled up.

_They didn't see the cuts...Did they?_I thought to myself as I mentally screamed. If they found out about the cuts...this means no good. I am in so much trouble right now... "Brady?"I jumped at the voice. I turned my head to see Boomer and Mason now standing a foot away from my bed. _Uh-Oh._

"Yes?" I said trying to act normal. "Why would you do such a thing?"Mason questioned me. "W-What thing? W-What did I do?"I asked nervuosly. "Why would you cut yourself? You know, I thought you knew better than that?"Boomer said.

I now grew extremly nervous knowing that the were on to me. I just lied again, "I didn't cut myself." "Yes you did! You even have the marks to prove it!"Boomer yelled as he pointed to my left hand. I looked down to my left hand and slowly covered it. "It's nothing."I said.

Boomer gave me an 'are-you-kidding-me' look. I sighed knowing that lieing wasn't going to help me get out of this soon. "Okay. Truth is, I started to cut myself."I said as I rolled my sleeve back up. Mason and Boomer gasped loudly. "You already knew it! There is really no need to gasp!"I said.

"Sorry,"Boomer apologized. "My king, why would you do that?"Mason asked. "I just...I just didn't know any better and thought that I became a terrible king that I don't deserve to run this island anymore."I said. "But you had to express it by cutting yourself!"Boomer yelled.

"What he means is, you know that you didn't have to do that, right?"Mason said as he calmed Boomer down. "I know. I'm just so stupid!"I said. "No you're not."Boomer said. "Yes I am. I'm so stupid I don't deserve to be king!"I said. "Stop saying that about your self! You're not stupid and you DO deserve to be king!"Boomer yelled back.

This made all three of us come to a silence. After a few minutes, Mason broke the silence, "Why don't you get some rest. King Brady. King Boomer, let's go outside and talk for a while." "Alright,"Boomer said and they left the room.

I drifted off into sleep. Sleep. Something that I'd barely get anymore since I think so much about cutting myself.

* * *

**That's it for now! I hope you guys liked it! I stayed up all night just to finish this for you. It's like 10 minutes past midnight here where I live. I should probably get some sleep, but, like I care. I'm barely tired anyways. The next chapter wil be uploaded later today if you only live once14 PM's me the next chapter. It's difficult getting the chapter from her since we live like 8 hours apart. Please review! Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44**


	6. Mikayla's Problem

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter written by you only live once14. Enjoy! ~Brakayla Fan44**

**HEY! Its you only live once14 here and I have the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait my granddad just died, so please cut me some slack as I was very close to him. It was very hard to write this as I wanted to make it just perfect for you guys as I had a lot of negative comments about my last chapter. Thanks and enjoy! ~You only live once14**

* * *

Mikayla's problems

**Mikayla's POV**  
At dinner that night an awkward silence hung in the air. I kept pushing my dinner around my plate, not wanting to eat, but not wanting to look suspicious. Everyone else was present, except Brady, who was upstairs getting some 'well needed rest' as my father put it. I had my suspicions, like that they knew he was cutting, but I kept quiet. Then all the maids came in to take the plates away. Everyone else got up but my dad eyed me suspiciously. Oh my gosh! What do I do! Erm think quick Mikayla.

He got up and walked over to where I was sitting, and then sat next to me. He spoke "what's up baby girl?" a hint of worry evident in his voice

I thought quick "I'm not feeling great, so I'm ganna go upstairs and get some rest as well"

"Okay baby girl feel better in the morning" and he gave me a quick hug and left to go on his guard shift.

"Thanks I hope I will" I called after him. After that I headed up to my room to get some rest. I opened the door and layed on my bed, suddenly not tired. I wanted to try and think some things through. Like my weight. Ugh. Why can't I be skinny like the other girls? Have a nice flat stomach instead of one that doesnt stick out and hasn't got rolls of fat.

I really need to weigh myself again she thought, so she got up and went into her bathroom and over to the scales. She stepped on and closed her eyes, letting the needle steady before opening her eyes. Ughhhhhhh. The needle landed on 105lbs. She had only lost 7lbs as she had started at 112lbs. she really needed to lose more she thought.

But how? Well she had read that some girls threw up to lose weight, it was worth a try right? So she walked over to the toilet and kneeled down. She thought it through once or twice more. She also thought about how to do it. When she stopped thinking about that, she thought maybe someone will hear? It might be too risky, but she really wanted to lose weight. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and bent over the toilet bowl. She put her fingers most of the way into her mouth, barley reaching the back of her throat. But she couldn't go any further, she just couldn't do it, she was too scared. So she removed her fingers, and stood up.

Then she thought of how weak she must be to not be able to even do a simple thing like make herself throw up. Ugh, she was just pathetic! She was so annoyed at herself at the moment! She hated herself for being a pathetic, fat weakling.

She needed some control and relief. She thought back to how Brady said cutting got rid of some of his pain and made him feel nice, happy. So she walked over to her bathroom cabinet, opened it and took out her razor heads. She carefully picked them apart, as she had quite long finger nails. She carefully removed the razor blades and put the pack back. She walked over to the toilet, closed the lid and sitting down. She pulled her dress up round her waist and decided which bit of her leg to cut. She chose her leg as no one would see it unlike Brady's wrist.

She chose her inner thigh, as no one would look there! She brought the razor down to her skin and took a shaky breath in. she gently but firmly dragged the blade across her skin. But dropped it at the searing pain that dulled in less than 2 seconds. Wow she thought, it really does feel good! She bent down to pick up the blade and then repeated the process some more times, loving the feeling.

She got up after, and put the blade back into the cabinet, but not before rinsing it and her cuts, gently. She walked out of the bathroom and changed into her night dress. She got into bed and curled up, starting to silently let the tears fall. She dreaded the moment morning comes, as now there's one more problem added to the list. One more tear trickled down her face as she thought everything through.

* * *

**So that's it for now! Most of this was based on my personal experience and my best friends , like it? Was it better? Was it so rubbish you want to slap me with a cat? Tell me and review or pm plz thanks and the next chapter will be by brakaylafan44.  
Love peace and chocolate  
Kat xoxo **

**I hope you guys liked it. Please don't hate you only live once14 for this chapter. She had a hard time writing this chapter as it is so please don't hate. Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :) ~Brakayla Fan44**


	7. Brady's Problem

**I have an inportant message for all Mitchel Musso fans at the bottom. To read it, you must first read this chapter and then read the authors note at the end. If I were you, I wouldn't get too excited because it's just news. It's nothing to big. **

**On to the story, thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter written by me, Brakayla Fan44. Enjoy! **

**Brady's Problems**

**Brady's P.O.V**

I woke up feeling a bit better than I was yesterday. When I sat up, I had a big headache so I sat down again. The last thing I remember doing was going to sleep and Boomer and Mason leaving the room. That was also the day they had found out about the cutting. The cutting... I looked down at my hands to see that they were still there. There was dry blood around it so I decided to clean it.

I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom without walking up Boomer. I went to the sink and cleaned the cuts. When I put soap on it, my entire hand burned that I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from screaming. After cleaning up the cuts, I changed into a black V-neck shirt, black jeans, a black hoddie, and black shoes. I put my hood up to cover my face and rolled my sleeves down. I know that I didn't have to wear all black or hide my face and cuts, but, I just couldn't help myself.

I silently walked out of my room. Luckily, Boomer doesn't really wake up until atleast two in the afternoon. He is really that lazy. I walked through the hallways until a voice echoed. I hid in a corner, listening to the conversation.

"Hey Baby girl!" I heard Mason say.

"Hey Daddy!" I heaed Mikayla say. "What's up?"

"Did you know that King Brady started to cut himself?" Mason asked Mikayla.

"Well, I kind of knew before hand." Mikayla said.

"WHAT?!" After hearing this, I had to see what was going on. I turned my head slowly to see Mason and Mikayla in the middle of the hallway. When Mason moved his head, I quickly moved back into my corner, praying that he didn't see me. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. My eyes widened and my heart started to bet fast. I was getting scared. _Oh-no! What to do?! What to do?! _

"Brady?" A voice said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to see Mikayla and she saw the look on my face. "What's with the worried look?"

"You...you scared me for a second there." I said breathlessly.

Mikayla laughed. "I'll be more careful not to scare anymore." She joked.

"That's not funny!" I said, embarresed.

"Yeah. And it's not like you're scared face isn't funny." Mikayla joked again. She was about to sat something else until she saw the look on my face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your-"

"I-it's alright." I said, putting my head down.

"Brady..." Mikayla said softly. I looked at Mikayla before walking away with my head hanging down.

**Mikayla's P.O.V **

I can't believe what I just said! I hurt Brady's feelings by making fun of him! I should of just kept my mouth shut! I was about to go back to my room when I felt a sharp pain on the side of my stomach. I sat down on a bench and remembered how I cut myself last night. Just because Brady can do it, why can't I? I just had to be insecure about my looks! Tears fell down my face as I remembered what happened. I know that if I keep doing such a thing, there's no way I caould ever have a perfect shape.

"Are you alright?" A voice came from my right. I turned my head but couldn't see the figure due to the tears in my eyes. I heard footsteps and someone pull me into a hug.

"It's okay." The voice said. "You don't need to cry, Kayla. It's alright."

_Kayla? Where have I heard that from? What...Brady! Brady's the one next to me. Oh-no... _I got so light headed that everything went black...

**That's it for now! The next chapter will be written by you only live oce14 so stay tuned for it! **

**On with the important message I was talking about earlier, if you're a Mitchel Musso fan, you'll probably be happy to here this. Sadly, I'm not talking about him returning to Pair of Kings...:'( **

**Although, I wish I was...**

**Instead, it's about Mitchel's music career. Yesterday, I was on youtube and found two new songs from him! It's called 'Dance Floor' and 'Take Me Down.' If you haven't heard it yet, you should! They're really catchy and they're great songs! If you already heard them, sorry for wasting you're time. It's just that they're really amazing! **

**The links of the songs is posted on my profile for you to see. They're just the audio(No lyrics :.**

**Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


End file.
